battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Carbine
The Rifle, No. 5 Mk I was a shorter and lighter derivative of the British Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I, introduced in 1944 to equip airborne forces. Although it saw only limited use in World War II, the weapon became associated with the Far Eastern Theater and post-war , gaining it the nickname of the Jungle Carbine. The weapon was retired from British service some time after the adoption of the L1A1 SLR in 1954. Battlefield V |task = Reach Chapter Rank 10 |dlc = Battlefield V: War in the Pacific |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 84 RPM 95 RPM (Machined Bolt) |speed = 500 m/s 570 m/s (High Velocity Bullets) |stability = |deployable = |ammotype = .303 British |magazine = 10 rounds (5-round clip) |startammo = 40+10 rounds |maxammo = 50+10 rounds |capacity = |reserve = |effect = |features = |damage = 56 - 40 *56 - 55.6 (0-75m) *55.6 - 50.0 (75-100m) *50.0 - 40.0 (100-125m) *40.0 (>125m) |recoil = |partial = |empty = }} The Jungle Carbine is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It is a Bolt-Action Carbine issued to the Medic kit, first revealed on a set of Weapon Proficiency Dog Tags added in Update 4.6. The weapon was added Tides of War chapter five, Battlefield V: War in the Pacific, and is unlocked by reaching Chapter Rank 10. Of all the bolt-action carbines, this weapon has the highest magazine capacity and ammunition carried, as well as performance at range. Although maximum and minimum damage values are the same as the M28 con Tromboncino, the Jungle Carbine has better retention of damage over a longer distance, and can kill in two body shots or a single headshot out to 100m. Coupled with a rate of fire that is slightly slower but overall comparable to the M28, the Carbine can rapidly make follow-up shots and is much more forgiving of missed shots thanks to its generous capacity. However, reloading is relatively slow, done either one round or one five-round clip at a time, with no options for equipping a Detachable Magazine. The Jungle Carbine allows Medic players to more easily fight at even longer ranges than before, at the cost of slow handling characteristics, and lack of a unique apparatus like an intergral Grenade Launcher or Suppressor, as found on its contemporaries. The Jungle Carbine can, as with all weapons, further specialize itself through upgrades, namely a left-path progression of High Velocity Bullets, Slings and Swivels, Machined Bolt and Quick Reload, and a right-side path of Quick Aim, Custom Stock, Lightened Stock and Enhanced Grips. The left side features improvements to rapidity and long-distance fighting, including a muzzle velocity boost to 570 m/s and a 20% faster reload. Meanwhile the right path improves accuracy in most situations. Gallery BFV Jungle Carbine Standing.png|Standing with the Jungle Carbine BFV Jungle Carbine Sights.png|Aiming down the sights BFV Jungle Carbine Reloading Partial.png|Reloading single rounds BFV Jungle Carbine Reloading Full.png|Reload a clip Category:Carbines of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific